


A Teasing Game

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Beta Derek Hale, Businessman Chris Argent, Cock-Warming, M/M, Omega Stiles, Polyamory, Rimming, Top Derek Hale, Voyeur Chris Argent, Were-fox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, teasing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Derek and Stiles likes to tease, especially when their alpha can't do anything but watch.





	

* * *

 

Derek noses a little further under the red tail, breathing the omega's musk in deeply. A small whimper escapes when his breath ghosts across the pink puckered hole lined up with his mouth. Very slowly, Derek swipes his tongue across the sensitive area. He's been at this for the past ten minutes, taking slow languid licks at his mate's most intimate area. Occasionally he'll prod the tip inside, but for the most part, he just continues grooming the area. He's in no hurry; it's mid-afternoon and neither of them have plans until later.

He shifts his body a little, his own cock heavy between his legs. He ignores his own arousal and continues to wind up the other male.

A wet kiss is placed on the hole and he reaches a finger up to prod at the area, smirking when he hears a hitch in Stiles' breathing. Derek circles the pucker, tapping it lightly when it flutters at him.

The other male has been silent the entire time except for tiny sighs and small gasps of air. The only evidence the younger male is affected by his ministrations.

"Baby, raise your tail a bit higher," Derek murmurs when it starts to lower.

The fox’s tail goes higher into the air and now Derek has a good view. The hole twitches again, spit gleaming from the light hitting it. Derek bites his bottom lip as he watches the fluttering.

It's a signal from the omega that he wants to be mounted and Derek is ready. Too bad for Stiles he's more interested in continuing his impromptu meal instead.

Ignoring the invitation to bury his cock deep inside his mate, he instead runs his hand up the underside of the fluffy tail before leaning forward and taking another lick. He smiles around his tongue when he hears a low growl in response.

Derek let's out a low husky laugh and continues.

Stiles is in agony. His balls are drawn up tight and his cock aches. It's going on twenty-five minutes since Derek decided he wanted to groom him. What started out with licks on his ears has somehow progressed to him being ass up and pants down with the older beta’s tongue dragging across his pucker. He wants to snarl and pin the older male to the ground, impale himself on his cock and ride the fuck out of him. The only problem is that they are in Chris' office and their alpha is conducting a video conference not ten feet away from their little show. It's not helping that Chris' arousal is teeming through the air, infiltrating both male’s lungs and riling them up further.

The sound of a zipper coming undone cuts through the air and Stiles almost whines in relief. Derek pulls out his cock and runs his hand up and down his shaft lightly. His eyes nearly roll completely back into his head at the sensation that follows. He bites his bottom lip, hips jerking a little and breathing now heavier. He could tug himself a little harder, point the tip forward and spray his mate. He imagines what it would look like, how it has looked like before in the past.  Beautiful white skin striped in warm come, skin shivering at the impact of the fluid. His mouth falls open at the memory and he gets lost for a moment.

A tiny squeak from a chair brings him out of his reverie and he rotates his neck to look towards the sound. He opens his eyes and stares at his alpha's cold face. Derek knows how they look, knows what Chris is feeling. He can taste the lust wafting in the air from the other male; see the rigid tension beneath the seven thousand dollar suit. He brings his hand up to his mouth and rubs some of his pre-come along his lips before licking it off.

Derek raises one dark eyebrow, a small smirk gracing his pout. His hand runs down to hold his neck and he arches his back a little, cock jutting forward into the air, just a little closer to that pretty ass before him. He lets his hand drag down the front of his chest before smoothing down his pelvis and ending wrapped around his cock again. Chris’ jaw tightens even more.

Derek turns his attention back to that plush ass in front of him. He knows he has his alpha’s attention on them fully. He tugs his jeans down a little further until they rest right below his own balls, framing them. The beta reaches forward and lightly caresses an ass cheek. Derek takes another deep inhalation of pheromones before shuffling forward between Stiles’ legs.

He lines up his cock with Stiles’ hole, rubbing pre-come across the pucker and watching as the furled skin is coated in shiny fluid. Stiles is fluttering harder now, body attempting to capture the appendage as it teases him. The fox shifts backward a little, attempting to impale himself. Derek holds him in place with a hand on his hip while his other hand holds his cock. After teasing the other omega a little more, Derek leans forward, his cock finally breaching the hole.

He sinks in slowly, lips parting and abdominals flexing as _hot hot hot_ heat engulfs him. The beta continues until he can go no further and he holds himself still. Stiles’ breathing is ragged, body tense and quivering beneath him. Derek falls forward, draping his body over the younger male until he is plastered from ass to shoulders. He drops his head next to Stiles’ and continues to lie there as they both adjust to the onslaught of physical sensations.

Stiles’ passage is gripping him tightly, flexing rapidly as it tries to draw more in. It’s massaging him hard and Derek knows that if they wanted it could all be over with just a few hard thrusts. Instead, both stay still, the only visible movement is the rise and fall of their heavy breathing. Everything else is happening internally. Derek buries his head in Stiles’ neck, breathing heavily on the skin. He hunches his body closer, pushing himself harder against the younger male. Stiles responds by bearing down harder, pulling on the cock buried deep inside of him.

Two pairs of hands entwine together in a tight grip, knuckles white as they both fight for control over their bodies as instinct is telling them to move hard and fast and aggressively. Stiles should be howling now as his body jolts and shakes with the impact of the bigger male into his body. He should be screeching and wailing as the other male pounds hard into him, shoving him across the couch with each desperate lunge. Snarls should fill the air as Derek asserts his dominance and powers into the younger body. The silence should be punctured with the sound of slapping skin; sex and sweat and arousal hanging heavy like a cloud around them. Voices should become raspier as their throats strain and muscles should be flexing and contracting. Instead, they continue to hold perfectly still, waiting. Tension mounting with each inhalation and exhalation of breath.

Instead, Derek continues to pulse inside Stiles, riling the other male up. Stiles does his part, contracting hard around the cock. This internal game continues and all the while their alpha watches from the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a series that begins with Chris and Derek's mating. Stiles will make up their third.
> 
> **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> ***Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A werecat and a weredog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.


End file.
